Brand New World, Same Old Song
by jsun25
Summary: The last thing that he remembered was preparing to say three words. Next thing he knows, he's falling into a different world. Will they adjust to this new world? And just what are these "Titan" creatures, anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we go. My first fanfic in what appears to be the only infamous and Attack on Titan crossover. So, yeah. Leave some reviews, and be kind. As I said, this is my first attempt. Now, let's go!**  
In the space of three seconds, he processed two things. One: Nicole was gone. Two: He was falling. Frantically, Bark looked around, searching for her. That was when the second thought hit him. _Not good_. He flipped around, so that he was falling similar to a skydiver. _Three walls_, he thought to himself. _Wonder what they're there for?_ As he observed the walls, he saw a flash of purple. Bark's eyes widened.

"Nicole!" He forced his arms and legs together, falling faster to catch Nicole. As Bark got closer, he heard her screaming. He shouted again.

"Nicole!" She turned around, stopping her screaming as she caught sight of him.

"Bark! Help me!"

"Hold on!" he replied.

Bark caught Nicole, making sure he had a firm grip around her waist.

"How long until we hit the ground?" He saw her eyes flash with calculations.

"…Approximately twenty seconds. Those walls are bigger than they look. Try landing inside one the areas the walls surround."

He nodded, focusing. Nicole felt his skin shift into obsidian, and his body bulged slightly with muscle. Bark then turned around, so that he would land on his back, and Nicole would be protected from the impact.

"Ten seconds to the ground." Bark nodded again, unable to talk in this form. As he fell past the first wall, his eyes widened. _Those walls _are_ huge. Wonder how tall they are? Maybe around one hundred sixty-five feet? Nicole would be able to-_

His thoughts were cut off as he hit the ground. Shifting back to flesh and bones, the conduit noticed that there were pieces of decorative stone scattered everywhere and that water had submerged his lower body. _Must've hit a fountain. Whoops_. Sitting up, Bark saw Nicole had passed out, presumably from impact. He smiled. They were both safe. His smiled turned into a frown as two figures approached the two. They were dressed in military-like clothes, and looked like they could put up a fight. Strange gear hung from their waists. Bark groaned. _And now I get to explain how we got here in the first place. Joy._ As they drew near, Nicole began to stir. Bark quickly whispered in her ear.

"Two approaching. I'm not sure if they're hostile or friendly. They seem to be the military or police figures here." Nicole kept her eyes shut and gave him the slightest of nods.

"You there! What are you two doing here? Get out before the Titans find you!" Bark looked at the guy on the left, confusion on his face.

"Titans? What are those?" Before one of the soldiers could answer, a rhythmic sound echoed down the street. Bark turned to see what looked like a deformed human, staring at them with a creepy grin. It stood forty-nine feet tall.

"Oh. _That's_ what a Titan is."

Before he or the other two soldiers could do anything, the Titan reached out and grabbed Bark, readying itself to kill yet another human. The two soldiers readied their gear, but found themselves occupied by another Titan. As he was raised to the Titan's mouth, Bark grinned. He had been needing something to beat up any ways.  
As the two soldiers finished off the Titans, they turned around to kill the Titan that had grabbed the male. They may not be able to save him, but if the female was alive, they could probably rescue her. They expected to see the Titan reaching for the girl. What they did not expect to see was the male pounding the Titan into dust, and the female watching with what looked to be a calculating expression, almost as if she was conducting an experiment. The two soldiers stared in shock.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"Think they could help?"  
**For those of you wondering what Bark and Nicole look like, don't worry. I'll describe them in the next chapter. Also, I haven't gotten that far into AoT, so I'm sorry if the story doesn't match the anime. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gasp! An update! I honestly did not expect to have another chapter up until later, but then the opening for this chapter hit me, and I went from there. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, yeah. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bark and Nicole**

-Line Break-

Eren Yeager may not have been in service with the Survey Corps for long, but he had seen his fair share of weird and disturbing, thanks to the Titans. However, when he and Mikasa spotted two figures crash into a fountain and survive, at first he thought that the two had been lucky. As he approached, Eren could see that one was male, and the other was female. Their clothes were strange to him, as he had only seen the clothes of commoners and those of the Survey Corps, along with the other branches. The male wore a gray shirt under a black jacket with a collar that stood up. The jacket had white stripes along the back and the bottom of the sleeves. On his legs was some sort of coarse, blue material. He wore what appeared to be boots designed for rough terrains on his feet. The female wore a purple hoodie, along with more of the blue material, and similar boots to the male. She also had on fingerless gloves. As the male sat up and looked around, Eren took note of two things: The female was either unconscious or dead, and somehow, their clothes had survived a crash that had obliterated a marble fountain. When the guy spotted him and Mikasa, he whispered something into the girl's ear, and Eren saw her give the tiniest of nods, which made him a little suspicious. He could worry about that later. For now, they had to get them out of here. "You there! What are you two doing here? Get out before the Titans find you!" Eren saw confusion fill the guy's face. Did he not know what a Titan was? _Thud...thud...thud...thud._ He was about to find out.

"Eren! We have two 15m Titans here! There is no way we can save both of them." As Eren heard Mikasa's warning in his ear, he began to get angry. Of course they could save both of them. What was she thinking? Then his rational side put in a few words. Mikasa was a better strategist than he was. She would not say that unless she was absolutely sure of it.

"Alright...let's at least save one. Otherwise, we aren't any better than the Titans." Mikasa nodded in agreement. As they turned to face the Titan behind them, Eren spotted the guy getting grabbed by the other Titan. Looks like they were saving the female.

-Line Break-

Mikasa knew that Eren hated the fact they couldn't save both of the strangers, but that couldn't be helped. She hated it as well. But they also knew they could save one of them. They would do their best to do just that. Turning to face the Titan closer to them, Mikasa saw the other Titan grab the guy out of the corner of her eye. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't worry about your friend. Eren and I will take care of her. _She turned her attention back to the Titan she and Eren were attacking. They had to take care of it quickly. As Eren distracted it, Mikasa swooped around and up to the base of it's neck, and cut the weak spot. "Eren! Let's head back, before the other Titan eats the female!" Eren used his 3DMG to quickly move back to the other Titan in response. When they got back, however, both saw a scene they had not expected. The male was pounding the Titan into dust, and the female had managed to pin a smaller, 7m Titan to the ground, hog-tying it so that it was still alive, but could not move. She appeared to be...studying it?

"Mikasa?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"Think they could help?"

-Line Break-

Bark was having the time of his life. When the...Titan?...had grabbed him, it had more or less given him permission to take their relationship to the physical level. He had happily shifted into titanium (oh, the irony) and proceeded to pound it into a pulp. When he discovered that it could regenerate from the wounds he was giving it, he was both annoyed and happy. Or rather, his beastial side was happy, as it meant it could take a beating like no other. It had ended however, when he struck the base of it's neck by accident. This caused the Titan to fall to the ground, and disintegrate, leaving only a skeleton. Slightly dissapointed, Bark shifted back into flesh, and turned to see Nicole had captured another smaller Titan, so that it could not move. Turning further, he saw the two military personnel from before staring at them in shock. "What? Never seen a metal man beat up a humanoid creature 49 feet tall?"

"Bark. Don't tease them. They took out the other Titan. This smaller one decided I would be an easy meal." Nicole had walked up to him, and hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be? Compared to some of the stuff we faced in New Marias, that thing was easy."

"Excuse me."

They both turned to look at the soldiers. "Yes?" Bark answered. "Was there something you wanted?"

The male soldier stepped forwards. "Only two things. Your names, and your alliegence."

Bark frowned. "We can give you our names, but I'm not understanding what you mean by alliegence."

"He wants to know whether or not we are with the Titans. Which, to me, is a stupid question, seeing as you and I both took down a Titan, albeit in different ways." Bark chuckled at Nicole's response. The male soldier spoke again.

"Well, er, no, that's not what I meant. What I was asking is are you willing to help us, or are you going to flee into the inner walls?"

Bark snorted. "Again, we just took down two Titans. Of course we're going to help." The female soldier took this opportunity to speak a warning.

"We should get to higher ground. The Titans can sense humans, and I have no doubt there will be more coming this way."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on you two." Bark and Nicole looked at each other as the soldiers used the machines around their waists to shoot up towards the rooftops.

"Do you think we can trust them, Nicole?"

"They're humans, fighting off giant monstrosities that appear to be humankind's natural predator. That makes them prey. Prey can become desperate in times of danger. Yes, I think we can trust them, but be on guard. They might turn on us if they have to."

Bark nodded, and prepared to jump up to the rooftop. Before he jumped, he spotted something lying in the rubble of the buildings. He walked over for a better look. What he saw enraged him. A child's arm was sticking out from underneath a giant slab of concrete. It was clutching a doll. Bark gently pried the doll from the hand, and placed it inside his jacket. _These monsters, mindless or not, will burn. I will PERSONALLY ensure that._ Face contorted with anger, he grabbed Nicole, and summoned an earth pillar to shoot them towards the roof.

_And if I need to, I'll burn with them._

-Line Break-

**Wow. I did not think I could write something like this. Also, if you haven't noticed, I've figured out how to format a little better. Now, a couple of points. If you didn't get the description, or I didn't describe it well enough, Bark and Nicole are wearing jeans. As far as I know, Eren has never seen jeans before. Second, for those of you that didn't get the irony, Bark used TITANium to kill a TITAN. Get it now? Also, I've based Nicole's name and clothing color off of another character. She has nothing to do with inFAMOUS or AoT. See if you can guess who. Well, you know the drill. Read, comment, possibly review. Later!**


End file.
